


They'll dance all night

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, Implied Relationships, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ororo Munroe snags an invite to an end of the year event at the Avengers' tower as a representative of the Xavier Institute and the burgeoning mutant education movement, she isn't expecting much beyond a fundraising event where half the people there eye her askance for being a mutant in their presence. She isn't expecting the Avengers to be so welcoming and she really isn't expecting one of them in particular to catch her eye.</p>
<p>But then, it's not every day that an actual Norse god asks her for a dance.  Thor is sweet, sensitive, and he looks amazing in Armani. Ororo doesn't stand a chance at resisting his charm.</p>
<p>Not that she wants to…</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll dance all night

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story written for the marvelrarepairexchange is for tumblr user kickassfanfic. When I saw that I got her for my assignment I was seriously tickled because she's a wonderful person whom I adore and I have wanted to write something for her for ages. So… here it is: a fluffy AU set around the holidays. Aaah!
> 
> Major thanks to my niece T who was a very sweet sounding board while I was panicking.

One thing about the Avengers is that they always seem to throw one hell of a party.

Everyone that's anyone in the city is there on the last night of the year and yet Ororo doesn't even feel out of place in her borrowed furs and the sleek purple dress that she'd found for a  _steal_  in a thrift store on one of her more recent trips into the city.

The ballroom in the Avengers' tower is massive and with one look around, Ororo calculates that the room could probably hold the entire student body of the Xavier Institute with room to spare for the staff. However, the room itself isn't actually crowded, it just seems that way because of how many people are gravitating towards the party's hosts.

She sees politicians and celebrities at the party, people who have nothing in common except for the way that they move to circle around the Avengers in their separate little clusters. Every member of the team has their own set of fans; a certain set of individuals that either adore them or think they can use them to get somewhere in life based on commonalities that they share.

Ororo might not be a mind reader, but as someone who's constantly working on fundraises so that the institute can keep on taking care of mutants from all walks of life, she recognizes a certain, almost  _hungry_  look on some of the faces that she sees.

Ororo looks around the room, cupping a glass of champagne in her left hand as she leans back against a wall with a view of the entire room. She's so busy with people watching, that she doesn't notice that she's about to have company in her little corner until company is already upon her.

"Pardon me, are you Ororo Munroe?"

At first, Ororo doesn't recognize the owner of that voice.

Deep and smooth like the aged whiskey that Charles breaks out for the really special occasions, that voice is like silk sliding over her skin and Ororo finds herself standing just a little bit taller in her sky-high heels as she turns to face the owner of that voice.

Yes, I -- "

Ororo's sentence trails off when she realizes that the man behind her is none other than the Avengers' second heaviest hitter, Thor. She blinks up at him, eyes wide as she gives him a lingering once over that leaves her feeling flushed when she notices the smug look on his handsome face. 

"O-oh, y-you're  _Thor_ ," Ororo says, voice breathy and on an exhale.

In bare feet, Ororo is well over the average height for most women. In her heels, a pair of black Louboutins that were a rainy day splurge, she more than towers over most of the people at the party with her.

But Thor is taller than her by several inches still.

Huge and blond with broad shoulders that fill out an Armani suit like he should be a model for the brand, Thor is simply eye-catching. On the news and in battle, Thor is handsome and frequently the topic of conversation in the teacher's lounge at the institute. In real life, less than a foot away from Ororo, he's almost too gorgeous for her to look at for very long.

Jean and Emma would just  _die_  if they could see Ororo now.

"I'm Ororo," Ororo manages to say after a long, silent second, offering her right hand for Thor to take and shake almost as an afterthought.

But then, Thor manages to surprise her once more.

Instead of shaking Ororo's hand, Thor lifts it to his mouth and presses a kiss to her knuckles. Thor's stubble rasps over Ororo's dark brown skin and when she sucks in a startled breath, the low rumble of thunder in the distance gives her interest away.

Thor releases her hand almost reluctantly as a smile appears on his face that is as bright as the lightning that Ororo has to force herself to restrain from allowing free. A callused thumb sweeps over the back of her hand and then Thor steps back, smiling at Ororo as though he's never seen anyone like her before.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ororo," Thor says, voice warm enough to make Ororo's head feel like it's spinning. "I have heard a great deal about your institute from my teammates." He pauses as if to gauge Ororo's interest before forging on ahead. "Would you care to dance?"

Ororo feels a bit like a leading lady in one of those ridiculous regency novels that Emma leaves all over the staff lounge.

None of this was in her plans for the night.

None of this.

Not getting dressed up in her best dress or getting Jean to use her telekinesis in order to put Ororo's hair up in some complicated style that will probably take hours to undo later. She'd been planning to spend the night doing her best impression of a load bearing wall, standing somewhere out of the way and sipping from the same glass of champagne all night.

Dancing with one of the Avengers -- with an actual god of thunder, at that -- wasn't even a feature in Ororo's fantasies about her New Year's Eve.

Ororo knocks back the glass of champagne in her left hand, draining it in a second and wincing at the tickle of bubbles up her nose. She sets it down on a nearby table and then turns back to Thor, smiling at him in a way she hopes doesn't look forced or worse -- too eager.

"I'd love to," Ororo says. "Lead the way."


End file.
